


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by patrickp



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, petekey, this is just a collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in this case, it's an abundance of Petekey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: mikey n pete get into a huge fight w/ many tears and mikey (whos never said ily) just yells "i love you" and theres an awkward silence then mikey storms out and sits on a bench + cries then pete chases after him and its raining and they kiss

Pete was... well, exhausted. This was the, gosh, probably 20th time today he and Mikey had revisited this arguement.

Mikey was being downright unreasonable. Pete had looked at a guy's ass while out in public yesterday and Mikey got /so/ mad.

He said that since he was in a relationship, he wasn't supposed to look at other guys. Whatever.

Mikey spun around, waving his hands vaguely and angrily. "Pete, you can't- you can't just go around staring at other dudes' asses! It's. It's rude." He folded his arms across his chest, giving Pete a pointed look.

"And why is it rude? I Ki>looked at a dude's ass. It's not like I went up and grabbed it, or yelled some shit like 'Hey sexy! Nice ass!' No. I know that I'm in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't look." Pete stalked to the bedroom, angrily flinging the door open to stomp to the bed. Mikey'd been on him all day to fold the laundry. Might as well do it now.

"Oh my god, yes it does! Would you get mad if I was out staring at some guy's ass?" Mikey paused in the doorway, looking hurt.

"No." Pete let out a harsh little laugh. "I'd be like, 'where's this fine booty at?'. You don't give me enough credit, Mikeyway. I love you, but you gotta chill, man." Pete tried to maintain a calm attitude as he folded the clothes, trying to get his hands to stop shaking.

"God, Pete. You just don't get it, do you?" Mikey's voice broke a little, shaky and wobbley and all over the place, full of hurt.

Pete slowly looked up, seeing tears about to spill. "Get what?" His voice was soft, unsure, not wanting to make Mikey cry.

"I don't want you looking at other guys. I want you to look at me and think, 'that's some fine booty' or whatever it is you say." He drug his palms across his eyes, angrily smearing tears. His voice got real quiet, both of the men looking at their feet.

"I understand that. I do. I do think that, babe, I just--"

"I love you, Pete!"

Pete blanched, surprised and unsure what to say, in total shock. Mikey had never said 'i love you' before, so this was a huge surprise. "Wh-" Pete couldn't even get out a word before Mikey was fleeing, shoes slapping against the wooden floors and a hard slam as the front door opened and closed.

Pete sat in shock a moment, repeating the words over and over with his fingers pressed to his lips, trying to actually process what had just happened.

Did Mikey Fucking Way just say he loved Pete?

Yes. That he had.

So why the fuck wasn't Pete going after him?

After about 5 minutes (longer than Pete had realized, he really must have spaced out) Pete ran out the front door, only to stop under the stoop of their apartment building's front doors at the terrential downpour.

_Mikey's out there._

Pete ignored it and took off, desperate to find Mikey and shower him with love and kisses and promises.

It took about 10 minutes, running first to the coffee shop they always go to and then to the nearby park. By the time he reached it, he was thouroughly chilled to the bone. He hadn't thought to bring a jacket- meaning Mikey probably hadn't either, and he'd been out longer.

Pete squinted through the rain to see Mikey slumped over on a bench, and Pete ran towards him, heart lifted, happy.

Hearing his footsteps, Mikey looked up, alarmed- but his face fell in disappointment. "Pete."

"Mikey!" Pete stopped for a minute to catch his breath. "Babe, I'm sorry. I love you too, I'll never ever look at anyone's butt but your's, please, I love you so much and I'm sorry." Pete fell to his knees in front of Mikey, taking his chilled hands and kisses his knuckles again and again to try to make it up to him.

"Please come home with me."

Mikey was deathly silent for a moment, causing panic to rise into Pete's throat until he looked up to see Mikey silently laughing, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I love you too, idiot." He grabbed Pete's wrists and pulled him up to kiss him straight on the lips, both of their lips cold and wet from the rain.

Pete pulled away quickly, frozen. "Can we go home? I'm cold." He frowned, shivering extra hard for show.

Mikey laughed. "You? I've been out here almost 20 minutes. Quit complaining."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: pete n mikey being best friends when they're like 12 and playing mario kart constantly

"Fuck you, Pete! Fuck! You!" Mikey let out a screech of exasperation, throwing his controller down.

Laughing uncontrollably, Pete managed to get out, "You just fuckin' suck at Mario Kart, man!"

Mikey turned to him, glaring daggers, and shoved him hard. "Fuck off."

"Aww, is Mikey upset?" Pete pouted, letting out a screech of laughter as he rolled to miss Mikey lunging at him.

"Really, guys?" Mikey's older brother, Gerard, sighed, as he made his way through the room, stepping over and around the two fighting boys.

"Shut up, Gee." Mikey blew a raspberry at Gerard, which the older boy ignored.

Taking advantage of the fact that Mikey was distracted, Pete tackled Mikey, ending up with Pete sitting on Mikey's chest.

"Peeete! Get off, I can't breathe."

"Mikeyway. Are you calling me fat?"

Wheezy laughing. "Yes, Pete. Now get your fat ass off of me!" Mikey gave Pete a hard shove, sending him toppling to the side. Mikey quickly jumped up and pinned Pete's arms to the ground.

Pete struggled against him for a moment, before giving up, laughing. Mikey quickly released Pete's arms, leaning back and laughing. "See? You may win at Mario Kart, but I win at fighting."

"Oh, shut your mouth. You suck.

"Nuh-uh. You know you love me.

"Lies."

"Don't lie to me like that, Pete! It hurts." Mikey pouted, pretending to tear up.

"No. I don't love you, Mikey."

"Fuck you!" Mikey shoved Pete again, laughing.

"Maybe I will." Pete wiggled his eyes at Mikey, which earned him another shove and a loud round of laughing.

Yeah, they were best friends, but Pete was totally gay for Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: mikey has a girlfriend and pete's jealous

"Pete, I want you to meet Kristen." The girl on Mikey's arm grinned and waved at Pete, all smiles and happiness.

"Hi, Kristen." Pete waved back, offering a small, albeit somewhat forced, smile. He definitely did not like seeing Mikey with a girlfriend.

"Come in, man. You up for some Mario Kart?" Mikey closed the door behind Pete, returning to Kristen and sliding his arm around her.

"Uh, not today man. I'm a little too tired to focus enough for Mario Kart." Pete laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated lying to Mikey.

"That's cool." Mikey continued leading Pete through the house, where he and Kristen curled up together on the couch. Pete couldn't help but feel betrayed, as that was often where they'd sit and talk. They'd start off on either ends of the couch, ending up with Pete's head in Mikey's lap or viceversa.

Pete carefully settled into the chair adjacent to the couch, feeling out of place.

"So, what have you been up to?"

It was hard to focus in on Mikey's words as Pete watched the girl cuddle up on Mikey's side, legs laying across his lap.

"Uh, not much. I've been practicing bass a lot."

"Oh, really? That's great! Getting any better?"

"Uh, kinda."

Mikey didn't seem to notice the awkwardness between their conversation, focused mainly on Kristen.

\-------------

"Pete."

"Hm?"

Mikey was out of the room, getting a large bowl of chips to be shared between them and some drinks.

"Are you into Mikey?" Kristen leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees.

"W-What? What makes you say that?" Pete looked up in alarm.

"Oh my god, it's totally obvious. I've seen the way you two interact when I'm not around. You're totally into him. Plus, you're all distant and you look like a kicked puppy. I've never seen you look so sad. It's me, isn't it?"

"What? I-" Pete faltered. "I... yeah." He looked at his feet, defeated. "I like him a lot, and I figured by now he would have figured it out, but obviously not, and-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Kristen laughed. "You know that Mikey and I are only dating to appease our parents, right? And he's my date to homecoming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our parents- mine especially- have been pressuring us to date someone. We were talking about and we agreed to pretend to have a relationship for a little while."

"Oh." Pete eyebrows knit, not entirely understanding but not entirely wanting to, either.

"If you want, I can break it off with Mikey that way you can swoop in and be his knight in shining armor. I think he's starting to like me a little, so he'll be at least a little heartbroken."

"You... You'd do that?"

"'Course!" Kristen grinned and leaned back as Mikey reentered, food and drinks in hand.

Kristen painted on a concerned face, standing up. "Hey, Mikey, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." Mikey turned to Pete and shot him a confused look, to which Pete shrugged.

After setting down the food, they both left and Pete heard some whispered arguments and then a door closing gently.

Mikey reentered, deflated. He sunk down on the couch, where Pete assumed (somewhat) Kristen's position. "What happened?"

"She broke up with me."

Pete sighed and wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mikey."

"I can't even keep a fake relationship! God." Mikey folded over, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Pete rubbed his back, leaning over with him. "It's gonna be okay. I know of at least one person that would want to be in a relationship with you. And keep it." Way to be subtle, Pete.

Mikey turned and looked at him. "Who?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Pete shrugged, looking around until he looked back at Mikey with a shiteating grin. "Me."

Mikey's face quickly shifted to one of surprise, but melted into one of delight. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been totally gay for you since I was 14."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yeah, really."

Taken by the moment, Mikey leaned in and eagerly kissed Pete. After a moment, Pete pulled away.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign that you're gay for me, too?"

"Oh, so gay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: pete n mikey learning bass together and mikey isnt getting something right so pete comes up behind him and puts his hands on mikeys hands and helps him

"Like... like this?" Mikey stretched his fingers out over the neck and strings of the borrowed bass, glancing up at Pete.

Pete narrowed his eyes at Mikey's hand and frowned. "Noooot quite." He bent and moved one of Mikey's fingers to the next fret. "Fifth fret." He smiled and stood, backing up a few steps to observe Mikey. "Alright, switch to the other one."

With difficulty, Mikey switched to the other chord he'd learned.

"Good. Now back."

Mikey switched back to the chord he'd just been playing, but couldn't get his fingers in the right positions and sighed, dropping his arm. "I'm just not getting it, Pete."

Pete walked around Mikey, crouching down behind him and placing his hands over Mikey's to guide his fingers. Under Pete's guidance, Mikey's fingers glided into place and the chord sounded good.

"And... what about the other one?" Mikey's voice was quiet, feeling electric sparks where their hands touched.

Pete rested his chin on Mikey's shoulder as he moved Mikey's hand back to the other chord. "And then... there's this one."

Pete's breath was hot on Mikey's ear as his fingers moved to yet another chord.

"And this one."

Mikey blushed as Pete seemed to be inching closer and closer to him until his lips were practically on his ear.

"And this one." As Pete moved Mikey's fingers into place for the final one, he kissed Mikey's cheek, letting his lips linger.

"Is there another one like this one?" Mikey looked down at the neck, smirking a little.

"There is, but I need your help." Pete raised an eyebrow, grinning, as Mikey turned to face Pete.

Pete slid Mikey's hands into place for another simple chord as he softly kissed the taller boy.

Mikey pulled away after a moment, grinning.. "I definitely like that chord. Can you show me again?"

 

Pete showed Mikey that "chord" a couple times before they actually continued playing bass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: pete teaching mikey how to straighten his hair  
> (this one's less of a ficlet but whatever)

"Pete. Help."

Pete hadn't entirely been expecting a call from Mikey at 3 in the afternoon on a Sunday, but he welcomed it.

"What's up?"

"Okay, don't laugh- but. I tried to dye my hair, but I fucked up, and now it looks awful, and-"

Pete let out a little giggle, failing to surpress his laughter.

"Are you laughing, Pete?"

Another giggle.

"Oh, fuck you, man, I-"

"Shut up, Mikey." He let out another laugh. "I'll be over to help. Gimme a few minutes."

There was a beat of defeated silence. "Alright."

\---

"Yo! Mikey! Where you at?" Pete closed the door behind himself, looking around.

"He's upstairs. Locked himself in the bathroom about an hour ago and hasn't come out since." Gerard's voice floated up from the living room.

"Thanks!" Pete walked up the narrow staircase to the bathroom, knocking quietly. "Mikey?"

Mikey cracked the door open an inch, and upon seeing Pete, opened it, keeping himself behind the door and out of view. "Come on, come on." He gestured Pete inside rapidly.

Pete shuffled forward and Mikey slammed the door shut behind Pete, leaning back against it with a defeated sigh.

Pete turned to look at Mikey and, wow, he didn't even know how to describe it.

Half of the locks of hair were a light, bleached brown, all varying in particular shade, and the others were either completely bleached or not bleached at all.

He let out a choked laugh, but upon Mikey's glare, cut it off.

"What... what did you do?"

"I think- I think the bleach was defective." Mikey gestured to the bowl of white paste, half of it still in the bowl.

Pete rolled his eyes. "You have to put it all on, evenly."

"Don't roll your eyes, you ass. I've never done it."

"Alright, well- We gotta restart this process. Sit down." Pete took off his hoodie, hanging it up on the doorknob. 

After Mikey was seated on the closed toilet, Pete grabbed a comb and started combing through Mikey's half bleached hair, encountering some nasty tangles. "The fuck did you do?"

"Shut up."

Pete laughed again, rolling his eyes and continuing combing. After /that/ nightmare was over, he grabbed the bowl and tiny brush and started painting Mikey's head white. He put extra on all of the darkest spots, making sure to keep it even.

After only a few minutes of letting the bleach work, Mikey got antsy. "Ow! It burns and itches, Pete."

"Well, duh. It's bleach."

"Well, get it off!"

"I can't, it's gotta do it's magic."

"Can you at least wipe my forehead off?" Mikey glared up at Pete and the shorter boy let out a sheepish grin before attending to the burning skin. He wiped off Mikey's ears and the back of his neck, too, making sure the bleach was only on his hair.

Once the alloted time was up, Pete let out a little cheer. "Alright, now you get to rinse that shit out. Head under the faucet, Mikeyway. Oh, uh- and to avoid splashback, take your shirt off."

Mikey shot Pete a glare. "I'm not taking my shirt off."

"Unless you want it ruined, take it off." Pete folded his arms across his chest, giving Mikey a pointed stare.

They had a brief staring match, but Pete one, resulting with Mikey taking his shirt off carefully with Pete's help.

Pete took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans legs to crouch at the end of the tub to help Mikey rinse out the bleach.

Mikey sighed and leaned in over the edge of the tub, hands braced on the edge as Pete turned on the water. He let it run for a second, adjusting the knobs to get it to the perfect temperature then turned to Mikey.

"Alright. Stick your head under."

"Just. Put my head under it?"

"Well, _duh_." Pete rolled his eyes at Mikey, earning him a glare.

"Shut up."

Mikey slowly leaned in and put his head under the pour of water, both hands braced on the edge of the tub.

Pete reached forward and started running his hands through Mikey's hair, getting rid of the bleach. A couple drops splashed onto his jeans but Pete didn't seem to notice, focused in on his hands combing through Mikey's hair.

Soon enough, Mikey's hair was rinsed clean and was bleach blonde. Pete turned off the water and leaned back, grabbing a towel off the rack and handing it to Mikey as he leaned back.

"Thanks, Pete." Mikey sounded grateful but wouldn't look Pete in the eye, which Pete thought was strange but didn't honestly think too much about.

After toweling off his hair, Mikey stood and looked in the mirror at the brand new blondde hair.

"It looks great, ohmygod," Mikey said quietly, in awe of the evenly bleached hair. It looked like a professional had done it compared to his own work.

Pete laughed loudly, leaning down to fix his jeans. "You're welcome."

"Hey, Pete?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to... straighten my hair?"

Pete grinned. "You seriously want me to teach you? I burn my self every time."

"Well, I'm not gonna ask my mom, and I'm sure as hell not gonna ask Gerard." Mikey sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

Pete laughed again but nodded.

\-----------

"Like... this?" Mikey carefully pinched his hair between the hot arms of the straightner, looking to Pete for assurance.

Pete laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not quite." He came up behind Mikey, placing his hands over Mikey's to guide him.

"You need to get more hair. And make it flat and even."

Pete lifted a strand of Mikey's hair and closed the straightner on it. "And hold it away from your head and close it at the top. Then... you're gonna drag it down." He slowly slid the straightner down Mikey's hair.

Mikey and Pete's eyes met in the mirror as Pete pulled the straightner away, setting it down on the counter.

He carefully reached up and brushed the hair out of Mikey's eyes, eyes still locked on each other in the mirror.

Mikey tore his eyes away to slowly turn around, hands idly touching the ends of the straightened hair. "Thanks, Pete..."

"You're welcome." The two boys leaned closer together, Pete leaning up and Mikey leaning down just a little until their lips met, eyes closed.

Pete was surprised- Mikey kissed surprisingly well. He wouldn't have guessed that the lanky boy would.

Mikey, however, was not. Kissing Pete was... everything he expected. And everything he'd hoped for. His lips moved against Pete's without a thought, as if he knew exactly was he was doing- which he did not.

Pete slowly moved forward until his body was gently pressed against Mikey's, not all of them touching.

But that stopped when Pete felt something hard pressing on his leg, making him hard as fuck.

Pete took a step back, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. His face was beat red.

"I've, uh- I- I gotta go."

Pete threw open the door, running down the stairs and out of the house, calling a goodbye to Gerard before disappearing.

Mikey fell silent, hurt. He slowly bent over and scooped up Pete's forgotten hoodie, holding it tightly in his hands and throwing it at the wall once he'd reached his room.

"Fuck Pete."

\-------------------

Mikey hadn't even realized it when he walked out the door that morning- the hoodie he'd grabbed was Pete's. He'd been planning on giving it to him the next time he saw him, but so far, Pete seemed to be ignoring him.

But there Pete was, leaning in close with a short, red-headed boy. He let out loud laughs, acting like whatever the other boy was saying was fucking /hilarious/. And it pissed him off.

Hoodie in hand, Mikey walked up to him and roughly threw it at Pete's chest.

"Next time you kiss a boy and run, don't forget your hoodie. It'll make things less awkward."

Mikey spun and started to walk away, leaving Pete shocked and without words. Mikey got about 10 feet away before Pete called after him. "Mikey, wait!" The tall boy ignored him and kept walking, leaving the school and storming away.

"Mikey!" He could hear Pete's feet slapping against the ground quickly, running after him. He still ignored him.

"Mikey." Pete's hand on his arm stopped him, spinning around to face him. 

"What? What could you possibly have to say?"

Pete appeared hurt and betrayed, as if Mikey had been the one to ditch him. "I just... I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

"Fantastic. Thanks." Mikey yanked his arm out of Pete's grip and started walking away again, but Pete cried "Mikey, wait!" and grabbed his wrist.

"What now? What do you have to say? You obviously don't care about me. Go back to your little ginger kid and leave. Me. Alone."

Pete's face fell dramatically, hand falling away from Mikey. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, because I got scared and ran. I like you, Mikey, I really do. But, if you really don't care..." Tears brimmed in his eyes. Mikey felt like shit. "I'll just leave you alone, if that's what you really want."

Pete turned and left, angrily wiping at his eyes. Mikey's calls fell deaf on Pete's ears.

Now both of them were angry and upset.

\------------

A second call from Mikey at, now, noon on a Sunday afternoon when they were already not speaking, surprised Pete even more. He almost didn't answer the call.

"What."

"Pete, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry, I-" Mikey's voice was wavering and it was very obvious that he was crying.

"Mikey. Mikey. /Mikey/! Take a deep breath. I'll... I'll be over in a minute."

Pete slowly climbed out of his bed, grogglily finding pants and shoes and trying to hurry to Mikey's.

Upon reaching Mikey's house, he found said boy upstairs, locked in his room. He lightly knocked on the door. "Mikey?" His voice was almost a whisper, knuckles remaining on the door.

"P-Pete?"

Pete heard a shuffling noise and a soft thud.

"Yeah, it's Pete. Let me in?" He leaned gently on the doorframe, eyebrows knit in concern.

"Uh... okay." More shuffling, then the door carefully opened, revealing a red-eyed, sniffling Mikey Way.

"Oh, god, Mikey." Pete hurried in and closed the door behind him, hugging Mikey to comfort him as best he could since he was shorter.

"I'm so sorry, Pete." Mikey's voice and words were broken by sobs, tears staining Pete's shirt.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Pete just softly shushed him, as one would with a baby, and kept hugging him until Mikey calmed down.

"Wanna know somethin', Mikeyway?" Pete pulled away, but left his hands resting on Mikey's arms.

"Wh-what?"

"I still like you." Pete leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Mikey, wrapping his arms around Mikey's neck.

After a moment of soft kissing, Mikey pulled away. "Well. That's good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: pete pulling mikey out of bed at 2am so they can lay on the ground and watch the stars

Pete looked over at Mikey, eyes flickering over to the clock which read- 2:03. In the morning, of course. Mikey slept perfectly soundly next to him, quietly snoring with his arms curled up to his chest, tucked into Pete like their bodies were meant to fit together. What a beautiful moment.

So, of course, that meant it was time for Pete to wake Mikey up.

Giggling softly, Pete leaned over and kissed Mikey's face- a thousand times. He laid kisses all over his forehead, nose, cheeks, jawline, eyes, even kissing his lips. After a few, Mikey woke up, letting out a groggy "whaa-" but Pete continued, proceeding to wake Mikey up more.

Mikey giggled uncontrollably, trying to push Pete off. "Peeete! Quit it!"

Pete laughed loudly and captured Mikey's lips, kissing him gently.

"Come on. It's a meteor shower. We gotta go watch."

"Whyyy?"

"It's a meteor shower, Mikeyway. We gotta."

".... Fine."

With a cheer of success, Pete grabbed Mikey's hand and jumped out of bed, Mikey quickly following. They tore out of the house and into the yard where Pete had already set up a large blanket.

Pete quickly laid down on it, and after Mikey had followed suit, Pete curled into his side, head resting on Mikey's shoulder. "The stars are so pretty."

"Yeah..."

Within a few seconds, Pete spotted one. "OHMYGOD!! THERE!!" He slapped Mikey's arm and pointed up.

"Where?"

"It's gone now."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's okay, we'll see another one!"

Truth be told, in a few seconds Mikey saw one. "That. Is. So. Cool!"

"Did you see one?" Pete turned and looked at Mikey excitedly.

"Yes, oh my god." Mikey looked so elated, a huge grin spanning his face.

"See, waking up at 2am was worth it."

"Especially with you."

"Especially with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: warped tour. one of them finds an old speaker and they're out behind the buses one night playing music and a really sappy love song comes on so pete just grabs mikey and they're fuckin slowdancing behind tour buses like the nerds they are

"Mikey! Look!" Pete ran onto the bus where Mikey was sitting in the lounge, reclined with a book.

Mikey slowly looked up, tilting his head up to finish reading the sentence before tearing his eyes away to focus on what Pete was holding above his head.

As Pete held it, slightly dancing out of excitement, Mikey couldn't see what it was.

Laughing, Mikey stood. "Hold still, I can't see what it is." Stilling Pete, Mikey saw it was an old, beat-up speaker.

Flashing Pete a look of confusion, he asked, "And why are you showing me the old, broken speaker?"

Rolling his eyes, Pete grabbed Mikey's wrist and dragged him outside, off the bus. He brought Mikey behind both bands' tour busses and made Mikey stand as Pete set down the little speaker, plugged his phone into it, and then clicked play.

Music began pumping through it, and Pete began dancing... to say the least, terribly.

He had no rhythm and was generally just moving around while flailing his arms.

Mikey tried to contain his laughter but failed, doubling over as laugh after laugh shook his shoulders. When he got it under control, he looked back up to see Pete standing with his hands on his hips.

"Mikeyway. That is no way to treat your boyfriend. Now, come dance like a white guy with me." With a laugh, Pete grabbed Mikey's hand and dragged him out into the open, forcing Mikey to dance with him.

\--

When Pete and Mikey had left their tour busses, it had been about 11pm. Taking a quick break while Pete danced on, Mikey snatched the phone from his pocket, reading the clock- 1:13am. How did it get so late?

Without even realizing it, a slow love song came on, slowly filling the parking lot with a beautiful serenade.

As Mikey slipped the phone back in his pocket, he saw Pete was quickly coming towards him, grinning like a madman.

"Come on, Mikeyway. You're dancing with me."

Mikey let out a groan but complied, taking Pete's hand and letting himself be led out into the open.

Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck as Mikey slipped his arms around Pete's waist, drawing the smaller man closer. Pete rested his head on Mikey's chest, closing his eyes and just swaying back and forth to the song, slowly rotating in a circle.

Even though they were slow dancing at 1:15 in the morning, music playing loud enough to realisically wake either of the two tour busses full of musicians, Mikey had to admit that it was nice.

Mikey rested his head against Pete's, ignoring everything else but Pete's warmth against his chest and the music in the background. He let out a happy sigh, feeling his exhaustion catch up to him as the adrenaline from dancing with Pete wore off.

Perfect timing. Right as the song ended, the speakers died-- letting out a loud splutter and crack before falling into a silence.

They both laughed loudly and Mikey kissed Pete's forehead before gathering up the speaker and phone, tiredly shuffling back towards the busses.

Mikey gently laid the items in Pete's hands to cup his face, grinning as he pressed his lips gently to Pete's, not giving him anything other than a chaste kiss before running off onto his own bus, leaving Pete standing outside with a broken speaker and phone at now- 1:17am.


End file.
